finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dying World
A Dying World is a location in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Set in the year 700 AF, the Dying World was once home to the Farseers, including seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul, her Guardian Caius Ballad and his apprentice Noel Kreiss. It is an ash-covered wasteland in perpetual overcast, and has but an abandoned village. Some players have reported Mog getting stuck hovering or spinning in place in Dying World. Since Mog cannot be thrown in the area, and the Historia Crux only allows the player to visit Serendipity and the Coliseum at the time, he remains unable to uncover necessary people and elements in the area, and the player cannot move forward in the story. There is no known way to fix this issue aside from loading an older save before Mog rejoins Serah. It is recommended to create a new save on the timeline screen before entering A Dying World. Datalog ;Travel Guide: A Dying World ;Area Information One of the prophecies recorded on the Oracle Drive excavated from the ruins shows a mysterious place called the Dying World. It appears to be inhabited by descendants of the ancient Paddra Farseers, as well as refugees from Cocoon. Scientists believe that this world is our distant future. ;From the Editor's Desk: Frankly, we're not sure if anyone would actually want to visit the place. But "We'll take you to the ends of the earth!" is our motto, so we've sent our crack intern researcher to check it out. We'll let you know the moment we hear from him again. Story Noel was born to the Farseer tribe in a post-apocalyptic Gran Pulse that is slowly dying away due to the disaster that was brought on by Cocoon's crystal pillar crumbling two hundred years ago. Cities have been wiped out leaving people to survive in nomadic ways. As most of the world's flora and fauna have gone extinct, the people see they are at the end of the world. Noel was cared for by his grandmother, and when Yeul was born to the village, Caius arrived to be her Guardian. Yeul's previous incarnation had wished for her final self to be able to live a normal life, and thus Caius did not isolate her from other people like he had done with Yeuls of the past. Noel was always protective of Yeul. He sought to become a Guardian to her, and Caius made him his apprentice. The villagers died one by one from hunger and illness until only Noel, Yeul and Caius were left. Whether it was an old custom or a new preoccupation with preserving the Farseers' future, members of Noel's tribe told him before passing, "The future is yours". Serah travels to the Dying World to save Noel from becoming trapped in the dream Caius placed him in that recreates his final days in the Dying World. Her moogle companion Mog follows her as a shadow, but his soul is trapped in the Void Beyond and Serah cannot talk to him. She witnesses the events from Noel's past: his lonesome hunt for a behemoth for Yeul's 15th birthday party, and a conversation between Noel and Caius that reveals that to become the next Guardian one must kill the predecessor. Noel refuses to succeed him that way, and tells of his plan to take Yeul on a journey to find other people so she would not be lonely. Caius claims this is a futile dream and forces Noel into a battle and overpowers him. Seeing that Noel is not strong enough to kill him, Caius abandons his post as Yeul's Guardian for the first time in centuries and leaves for Valhalla, his plan to slay the Goddess Etro to destroy the timeline and save Yeul from her cycle of reincarnation. Noel, who had previously been unaware that Yeul's seeress powers would soon kill her, finds her at the Farseers' Relic by an Oracle Drive. She has a vision of the future and passes away, leaving Noel alone. He decides to follow Caius to Valhalla and prays for the goddess to grant him the power of chaos. As Noel's prayer is answered and he is being pulled away toward a light in the sky, Serah's voice reaches him and he realizes he was living in a dream world. His phantom memories disappear and the sky clears out, leaving only the barren land. Some of Noel's lost memories are restored and he remembers how Yeul died. At the Farseers' Relic, the Oracle Drive reveals that Yeul had seen Noel's journey through time, and the final vision she had implanted into the Drive shows a hazy vision of her reuniting with Noel on a grassy field, invigorating Noel's hope of one day seeing her again. Mog's soul is returned to his body and he informs Serah and Noel what he learned from Lightning in the Void Beyond: Caius was once a Pulse l'Cie charged with a Focus to protect Yeul, but was freed from his fate by Etro and granted immortality to watch over the seeresses throughout time. Despite now knowing that her Eyes of Etro eat away at her life until a vision will kill her, Serah continues on her chosen path to change history. Noel, Serah and Mog find a Time Gate and leave the Dying World on their quest to find a way to Valhalla, the world that exists between the mortal world and the unseen realm. In the secret ending of Lightning's DLC episode "Requiem of the Goddess", Lightning arrives in the Dying World five hundred years later at the end of time. Areas A Dying World is the game's largest open area and is a desolate land with no plants, only the withered remains of trees, no water or topsoil. Ruins of the village of the Farseers are located to the east, while their mysterious relic lies to the north of those ruins. *Abyssal Fissure *Beaten Path *The Black Sands *The Farseers' Settlement *The Farseers' Relic *The Border *The Dead Sands *The Sandy Highlands Cactuarama can be obtained by using Improved Moogle Throw at/near Chocolina in The Black Sands. A Dying World is the only location where normal chocobos appear alongside Rambunctious Chocobos mutated from the paradox, though only the Rambunctious Chocobos can be ridden. Enemies Most of the formations will drop Potent Orbs; they will be acquired at such a rate the player may need to use them as they travel, or be unable to use or sell them all. ;Abyssal Fissure *Metallicactuar (5% possibility) *Apotamkin x3 or x4 *Garganzola x2 or x3 ;The Farseers' Settlement *Strigoi, Seeker x2 or x3 *Strigoi, Chonchon x2 *Strigoi *Pantopoda, Pleuston x2 or x3 ;Beaten Path *Garganzola x2 or x3 *Strigoi, Seeker x2 or x3 *Pantopoda, Pleuston x2 or x3 ;The Black Sands *Apotamkin x3 or x4 *Garganzola x2 or x3 ;The Border *Garganzola x2 *Pantopoda, Pleuston x2 or x3 *Apotamkin x3 or 4 ;The Dead Sands *Apotamkin x3 or x4 *Garganzola x2 or x3 *Pantopoda x2, Pleuston x3 *Metallicactuar (low %) ;The Sandy Highlands *Pantopoda x2, Pleuston x3 *Gogmagog (boss) Musical themes "Noel's Theme - Last Journey -", "Yeul's Theme", and "Countless Partings" play in the area, along with "Dust to Dust" from Final Fantasy XIII. During the boss battle against Caius, "Chaotic Guardian" plays. After the boss battle with Gogmagog, "Etro's Champion" becomes the area's main battle theme. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Gallery ;700 AF (Dream World) FFXIII-2 Dying World Dream 2.png|The Dying World in Noel's dream. FFXIII-2 Dying World Dream.png|The Dying World in Noel's dream. FFXIII-2 Dying World Dream Statues.png|The statues. FFXIII-2 Dying World Dream Noel.png|Noel with a behemoth he hunted. ;700 AF FFXIII-2 Dying World 700 AF - The Dead Sand.png|The Dead Sand. FFXIII-2 Dying World 700 AF - The Border Bridge.png|The paradox bridge in the Border area. FFXIII-2 Dying World 700 AF - The Sandy Highlands.png|The Sandy Highlands. FFXIII-2 Dying World 700 AF - The Farseers' Relic.png|The Farseers' Relic. 13-2 RoTG a dying world.PNG|Lightning narrating in the "Requiem of the Goddess" DLC. de:Sterbende Welt Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Ruins